Wearable medical devices can sometimes include integrated circuitry for collecting sensor data from the patient wearing the device. The resulting medical device tends to be thicker and bulkier than desired for wearing on the patient's body. In addition, costs for such medical device tend to be high due to the varied components and necessary assembly processes. Thus, only patients having the most severe medical conditions warrant the discomfort and costs associated with wearable medical devices.